the broken clock
by littlehanyan
Summary: Being a time traveler made your life complicated. That's why Rei thought he'd never settle down. However, that was before he met Nobara- a beautiful young woman who somehow seemed to know him rather well, even though he had never seen her before.


They had had so many first meetings that it was hard to tell which one had been the actual first. Honestly, each and every one of them was the first in its own way. It probably doesn't even matter which meeting was the first one as long as it got them together. The only reason I'm asking this question is in order to know from where to begin the story. But that probably doesn't matter either. After all, it would be the same story no matter how or from where it was started.

* * *

 _Novemeber 22nd, 2010 { Rei- 32 ; Nobara- 21 }_

Time traveling was exhausting, both physically and mentally. One moment you are in the living room catching up with your adoptive family and next thing you know, you're butt naked in the middle of nowhere, in a year you aren't sure of. You don't know how long you'll be there and need to act fast. Sometimes it'll last only a moment and you'll be back home before you realize but most of the time you are stuck there for days. You turn into the worst version of yourself in order to survive and come back to your own time. Then you had to deal with everything that has happened while you've been gone.

Sometimes it became too much.

That is how Rei found himself wandering in a part of town he'd never been to, simply refusing to go back. He knew running away was not the right thing to do, he would only have more things to sort out when he returned but he just needed some time to breathe.

That is how he stumbled upon a small theatre. It looked rather old and you would think that people would prefer the bigger and newer ones in the centre but that didn't seem to be the case. Actually quite a lot of people had gathered in front of the building. It confused Rei so he decided to ask a person near him what was so special about it. He supposed it must be the dancing troupe because it was obviously not the place itself. The answer he got intrigued him.

''How can I explain it. Hmm… Most members of the troupe are good but nothing more than that. However, there is one person, their prima ballerina, whose dancing it so magical that people say it makes all your worries go away. I don't know how true that is but I do feel more relaxed after watching her dance so I continue to come.''

If there was someone in the world who needed relaxation, it was Rei. That is why he decided he would trust the words of that man and see for himself if the dancing of that girl was as magical as people said it was.

He was not disappointed.

The performance had already started by the time he entered the theatre. A tall guy with ginger hair, tied back with a ribbon, was dancing with the most beautiful girl Rei had ever seen. She was wearing a white ballet dress and had icy-blue hair, put up in a bun. On the top of her head she had a small crown with feathers. Izumi and Yuka, Rei's adoptive parents had taken him to see Swan Lake when he was young. He remembered being quite impressed but it was nothing compared to the performance he was seeing now. The girl was a wonderful Odette and no one else could even compare. Her movements were filled with grace and sometimes he thought she actually had wings and was flying, rather than simply dancing.

She turned her head towards the audience and her eyes met Rei's. Then she came to an abrupt stop and would have fallen over if her partner hadn't caught her. Rei taught he heard her calling his name, which was ridiculous because, whatever she had said, it had been but a whisper. It was impossible for anyone in the audience to have heard it, even if they were sitting in the first line like Rei.

The girl, however, was obviously a professional and started dancing again as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 _Novemeber 23rd , 2010_

''So my brother fell in love at first sight with some ballerina from a small theatre? This sounds like something from the mangas Natsume denies reading but I know better because I found them hidden under his bed.'' Mikan couldn't help but blurt out as Rei told her about everything while they were catching up in a coffee shop.

''It's not like that.'' He hurried to defend herself. ''I just thought she was really good at dancing.'' However, Mikan didn't seem to be buying it so he sighed. ''And I thought she was really pretty. You happy?''

His sister grinned and patted his shoulder. ''There, there. I was only joking. It's just that it's rare to see you interested in anyone. I say go back to that theatre and ask her out.''

''You cannot be serious. You know I can't do it.''

''Being a time traveler is not a valid reason to not get romantically involved with anyone.''

''Of course it is. How do you think she'll react when she finds out about it?''

''If she loves you, she will learn to live with it.'' She smiled and took his hand in hers. '' You can't spend your whole life alone. You deserve to be happy, brother.''

Rei couldn't say anything. Mikan was right, of course, but things weren't as easy as she made them out to be. If they were, he would have settled down long ago.

''Ah, Nobara-chan!'' His sister jumped to her feet and ran somewhere behind him, obviously having seen someone she knows. Sometimes he thought she knew everyone in this town. He turned around to see Mikan hugging another girl. It took him a moment to realize that it was the girl from the theatre. She seemed to have realized it as well for she blushed bright red. Rei was sure he was red himself and could already see everything going wrong.

''Nobara-chan, this is my brother- Rei. Rei, this is Nobara-chan- we go to the same college. She is two years older than me though.'' She looked from Nobara to Rei and didn't seem to grasp the situation, Rei could tell from her confused face. ''Nobara-chan, why don't you sit with us? You can go get your order, I'll save you a seat.'' Now, she was obviously buying time so she could ask Rei about her friend. Great.

Nobara nodded her head and headed towards the counter. Mikan tended to do that. She unconsciously pushed you into doing things without realizing she was pushing but she was so nice and cheerful that it usually didn't even feel like pushing. He was often a victim of such things and he could tell Nobara was the same.

''What's the big deal?'' She asked when she was back in her seat.

Rei wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her or not but he had never been good at lying to her so there was nothing he could do. ''She is the ballerina from the theatre.'' He mumbled.

Mikan's eyes widened and she burst out laughing. ''I can't believe this. The world is so small.'' When she had recovered she grinned at her brother and he knew nothing good would come out of it. ''Well, that saves you a visit to the theatre.''

He would rather be dead than in this situation.

Nobara reluctantly made her way to the table with a cup and a muffin. She was already seated when Mikan got up and started putting on her coat. ''I saw Natsume outside so I have to go.'' Nobara was about to look outside when Mikan stopped her. ''He already passed the coffee shop. You won't see him. Anway, please, don't mind me. I might be leaving but you can feel free to get to know one another.'' She hugged her friend , then her brother and ran outside to, supposedly, meet up with her boyfriend.

The whole thing about seeing Natsume was a complete lie, Rei knew that much. His sister plans were completely obvious and besides, Natsume had classes until 4 P.M. and it was barely 1.

He was about to apologize for his sister's behavior but Nobara broke the silence first.

''You're Rei, right?'' She said it so quietly that it was almost lost in the noise from the coffee shop.

''Yes. Mikan must have told you about me.''

Nobara shook her head. ''No. I know you.'' And that was not one of those cheap pick-up lines you saw in movies. He must have visited her at some point in his life. And by the way she said it it was obvious that she had not only met him, she _knew_ him. It really weird, usually he tried not to talk to people or get close to them. He had said nothing good would come from meeting this girl and he was right.

''I know you do not know me.'' Nobara continued. '' The you I know was older so obviously you haven't met me yet.'' She hurried to add. She seemed to get more embarrassed by the second and Rei couldn't say much else about himself.

''How exactly did we meet?'' He blurted out.

Nobara looked down at her lap, as if thinking if saying that would be appropriate. She probably was, he, himself, he must have told her that. Even if his time traveling could not change the past of the future, he still tried not to spill many details or use it to his advantage.

''I was practicing ballet in a meadow near the orphanage I grew up in. Then you appeared out of nowhere. Saying I was surprised would be an understatement. Even after you explained I still wasn't sure if I could trust you but then you disappeared just as you had appeared. After that you kept visiting me. You said you were drawn to some places, like gravity.''

The whole situation was so bizarre. This girl seemed to know so much about him and he knew nothing about her. He had never been in such a situation before, he never even thought he would be. He was at a loss for what to say.

''This is too much to handle, isn't it? You told me it would be and that I had to go easy on you and look at me. I'm not making this easy for you at all. I'm sorry.'' She started panicking. Rei had to do something.

''It's okay. I was just a bit taken aback. It's not every day that you meet someone who know so much about you.'' He tried to reassure her and it seemed to be working because she sighed in relief.

''Thank goodness. I thought I had sacred you off and you wouldn't want to see me again. Which is ridiculous because you told me that we get married and-'' She covered her mouth with her hands but the words were already out. ''Oh my god! I'm so sorry.'' Rei had no idea how to take that. It was too much.

But if anything, Mikan was right. He couldn't spent his life alone, he had to at least try to experience love. And Nobara was the perfect person for that. Sure, he had been attracted to her from the beginning but the fact that she knew about him made everything easier. He would never get another chance like that.

''I suggest we start slowly. Are you free on Saturday afternoon? I get off work early and I would like to treat you to dinner.''

Nobara smiled at him and Rei was sure this smile could save lives. ''I'll be glad to join you for dinner.''

* * *

 _May 6th, 1996 { Rei- 36 ; Nobara- 7 }_

Rei was in the meadow again. He wondered which year he was in and how old Nobara was as he searched through the bushes for the clothes she usually left for him. There was nothing. It took him a moment to realize that she might not have met him yet, that this is the first time for her. He couldn't help but smile. He had always wondered about the first time she met him and now he would probably get to see it.

Either way, he was naked and there was nothing he could cover himself with. What a great first impression he must have made on his future wife.

Suddenly he heard a distant melody, which he knew all too well as he had followed it so many times. Nobara was definitely there and probably dancing. She had this little music box that she always took with her when she came to the meadow. Sometimes she would play it and dance for Rei and other times it just lay forgotten on the ground as she listened him talk.

Rei made his way to the meadow, down a path through the forest he had walked many times before. Soon enough he could see Nobara, dressed in a red dress, dancing to the melody coming from the music box. Even as a child she was always so graceful when it came to dancing. It still amazed Rei.

He couldn't exactly come out so the only thing he could do was hide behind a nearby bush and call out to her. As embarrassing as it was. ''Umm… hey…''

Nobara stopped abruptly and looked around. Eventually her gaze landed on the bush. ''Hayate, is that you? Rui told you not to harass me anymore. Don't you remember?'' Her voice was barely a whisper, she seemed worried, rather than angry.

Rei raised his head so she could see him and her eyes widened. ''You're not Hayate. Who are you?'' She took a few steps back to put more distance between them.

''My name is Rei. And you're Nobara.''

''How do you know my name? Where did you come from?''

''I came from the future. I'm a time traveler, you see.''

She didn't seem to believe him and he didn't blame her. Such an explanation was strange and unbelievable even for a child. And what normal child trusted a naked man hiding in the bushes anyway.

''There is no such thing as time traveling.''

''But there is. I'll prove it to you. You're Nobara Ibaragi, born on September 4th, 1989. You've been living in the orphanage near the meadow for as long as you can remember together with Rui, Hajime, Hayate and Youichi. You get on well enough with everyone, it's only Hayate that sometimes annoys you. You love dancing ballet and dream of becoming a prima ballerina.''

Nobara still stared at him in disbelief, maybe even more so after what he'd said. Maybe telling her so much had been a bad idea. ''Just because you know things doesn't mean you are a time traveler.''

Good point. However, he could already feel that he was going back. ''Then wait with me a little while and you'll see me disappear.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

Nobara took a few steps forward. ''You said your name was Rei, right? What's your full name?''

''I cannot tell you. ''

''Why?''

''There are some things we, time travelers, have to keep hidden. You'll find out eventually. We know each other very well in the future when you're a lady.''

''So we'll meet again?''

''Yes. Very soon, actually.'' He thought about it. ''On July 24th. But there's one thing I want to ask of you. Next time you come here, could you bring me some clothes? I cannot take anything with me when I time travel and being naked is rater embarrassing.''

''Why can't you bring anything?''

''Because it would cause a huge mess in the world if I did. Just imagine people moving all kinds of objects through time. I could, for example, rob a bank and hide the money in the present where no one can find it. It doesn't sound very fair, does it?'' The girl shook her head. ''So are you going to bring me some clothes?''

Nobara nodded her head and walked towards the bush. She held out her hand and Rei took it. ''Until next time, Nobara.'' Rei said as he disappeared.

* * *

 _Novemeber 25th, 2010 { Rei- 32 ; Nobara- 21 }_

Rei was extremely nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he had been on a date and the whole thing with Nobara had happened so fast. Yet, it didn't feel wrong in the slightest.

He took a deep breath as he waited outside the theatre for Nobara. Suddenly he felt someone pat his shoulder. ''Hey there.'' It was the ginger haired guy Nobara had been dancing with. ''I heard you're going on a date with the princess of our dancing troupe. That is good and all but if you do something to her bad things will happen to you. Remember that.'' Even though he threw the words jokingly at Rei his eyes said he meant every word.

''Rui-san, please, don't scare him like that.'' He heard Nobara's voice and turned his head towards the exit. She was wearing a knee-length purple dress and her hair was put in a braid to the side. ''Don't think too much about it, Rei. He's joking.'' She said as she walked towards them.

''Am I?'' Rui chuckled and Nobara gave him a look that made him stop all teasing. ''I'm just worried about you. It's not every day that you go on a date. Actually, I don't think I've seen you go on one since high school.'' He patted her head and smiled. ''Have fun.''

''I will, Rui-san.''

''And don't go too far. It's just the first date.''

Both Rei and Nobara turned red in the face and Nobara turned around to give Rui another angry look. He grinned and waved them goodbye before heading back inside.

* * *

''I'm really sorry about him. He has always been rather protective of me because I was the only girl in the orphanage.''

''I understand. I'm like that with my sister… to some extent.''

They were sitting in a small restaurant in Rei's neighborhood, one that he often visited when he didn't feel like cooking at home and eating alone. The owners were family friends and also parents of Mikan's boyfriend so he always felt at home. That is why he thought it would be a good place to take Nobara, he didn't know many others anyway. However, the more he thought about it, the more he regretted it. Knowing aunt Kaoru, this dinner could turn into the most embarrassing moment of his entire life.

He was starting to panic when he saw his sister's grumpy boyfriend walking towards their table and sighed in relief. He had never thought he'd be so happy to see Natsume.

After they had ordered Rei decided that it was time to ask her about herself, especially considering the fact that she knew so much about him. Nobara was a bit reluctant to talk about herself, obviously due to shyness, but she still did it.

''My name is Nobara Ibaragi. I grew up in an orphanage outside of Tokyo together with all the members from the troupe. Umm… I've always wanted to be a prima ballerina. I have this music box, the guys from the orphanage got it as a birthday present for me when I was a child, and I used to dance to the music from it all the time. You used to watch me dance quite often back then. Oh, I'm talking about our meetings again. I promised myself I wouldn't but it's hard, you were such a huge of my childhood after all.''

''I understand. I don't mind small things, I just don't wish to know about huge things I might have said or did.''

''I know. You told me the same thing before.'' She bit her lip and continued her tale. ''After my eighteenth birthday the guys asked me to join the dancing troupe they had set up in Tokyo and I've been dancing there ever since. There is not much to tell, I'm not such an interesting person.''

''How often did I visit you?'' He still could not understand why he had traveled to this place so much. Sure, there were places he came back to more than once but never so much as to leave such an impression on someone.

''Ah!'' Nobara gasped and started rummaging in her purse. She pulled out a small notebook and handed it to Rei. ''You told me to show you this when I met you in the present.''

Rei blinked at her and opened the notebook. He looked through it and all he saw were dates. He counted them- Nobara had met him a total of 144 times. This was incredible. The only explanation was that fate had just been trying to get them together in its own way. Well, it had certainly succeeded, their lives were tied in such a way that they could not get free even if they wanted to.

''So… your full name is Rei Yukihira?''

''Yes. Did I not tell you this?''

She shook her head. ''When I asked you about it you said that I there were some things time travelers had to keep hidden and that I would find out eventually. It makes sense when you think about it. We were going to meet in the future anyway so there was no reason for me to know. If I had, I would have tried to find you and you didn't want that. You wanted at least that meeting to be by chance.''

''And it was better that way, was it not?''

She nodded her head. ''Yes, but for the past few years I was always wondering when I'd meet you. You didn't even tell me the year, you just said it would be soon.''

''When did you see me for the last time?''

''Three years ago. I told you that after my eighteenth birthday I moved to Tokyo, right? Well, I only did that because you told me we would meet again there. Otherwise I probably would have stayed in that orphanage.'' She admitted. ''Umm… could you tell me about yourself as well? You were never really specific about anything you told me. Most of the things I know are about your character and interests.''

And so Rei told her everything there was to know about him. How his parents abandoned him because they could not deal with his time traveling and how the Yukihiras took him in. How he went to a college in Tokyo so he wouldn't be away from his family and how he got a job in a library. Soon the topic changed to their interests and hobbies, he realized they had quite a lot in common and they were still talking after they left the restaurant and headed towards Nobara's apartment.

''Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun, Rei.''

''I was going to say the same thing. I hadn't had so much fun in quite some time.'' And he hadn't felt more at peace either.

For a while they just stood awkwardly in front of the door, neither of them sure what to do. Eventually Nobara took a step closer, raised on her toes and kissed his cheek. After Rei got over the initial shock he took her hand and kissed it.

''I hope to see you again.''

''You have no choice, do you?''

''No, I do not.'' And he didn't mind one bit. He didn't like finding out what his future held but, strangely enough, he rather liked knowing that he'll spend the rest of his life with this girl.

* * *

 _December 2nd, 2010 { Rei- 32 ; Nobara- 21 }_

After their first date both Rei and Nobara had been rather busy, she with performances and he with the organizing of a book fair in the library. They had been talking to each other on the phone but hadn't had the time for a second date. They hadn't even talked about it so it came as a big surprise when Nobara came to pick him up from work one day.

''Mikan-chan, told me that you finish organizing the fair today so I figured I could come get you and go for a cup of coffee. What do you say?''

''I should just marry you right here, right now. I am dying for a cup of coffee.''

They went to the coffee shop where they had properly met for the first time to catch up. It wasn't like they hadn't talked during their time apart but there were many things you couldn't say and many feelings you couldn't express over the phone. He was glad to see her again, truly.

They ended up talking so much that when they left the coffee shop it was already pretty late.

''Let me walk you back to your apartment.'' Rei insisted.

Nobara bit her lip. ''I want to see your apartment. Can you show it to me?'' She mumbled and looked away in embarrassment.

At first Rei stood in one place, as if he had been struck by lighting, but agreed. It was closer than hers anyway so that meant less walking.

When they reached his apartment, Rei unlocked the door and let her enter first.

''I've always been curious about your apartment and what it looked like.'' Nobara said as she walked around the small living room.

''It's not much, really. It's not like I needed more though, living by myself and all.'' Rei closed the door and left his keys on the coffee table. He took off his coat and after hanging it up he went to help with hers. ''Let me.''

Rei helped her take off her coat, his hands staying a bit too long on her shoulders. He was about to go hang it up when she turned around and that made him stop. They were close, closer than they had even been before, at least to his knowledge. No one knows what future him might have done. He could hear her breathing and smell her perfume- was it roses? He could not tell at that moment. It was awkward and embarrassing and he wanted to move but he also didn't. He cleared his throat and was about to offer her something to drink when she pulled him down by his tie and kissed him.

Needless to say, Nobara did not return home that night and Hajime and Hayate owed Rui 100 yen.

* * *

Nobara moving in with Rei was something that happened over time, rather than a one-time decision. She was spending more time there than in her own apartment anyway so it was no surprise. It started with some spare clothes, then a toothbrush and shampoo, then some personal belongings. Eventually she had her own drawers in the wardrobe and the bedside table on the right side of the bed was practically hers. When Rei did ask her to move in with him, there was not much stuff that wasn't already in his apartment.

She met Rei's parents and, unfortunately, the Hyuuga family as well. Everyone loved her to pieces but he was pretty sure that aunt Kaoru was happier than his own mother. Not that Yuka was not happy about him and Nobara but Kaoru was way more vocal while expressing it. When she met Nobara for the first time, all the people around them found out about that nephew, who had been alone for so long, had finally found a girlfriend.

And speaking of the Hyuuga family, they went on quite a lot of double dates with Mikan and Natsume. Initially, he was as happy to be there as Natsume, meaning not happy at all. It strange that the first thing they agreed on would be that. However, with time they all got used to it and had double dates every two weeks.

At first he thought that everything would be too much for Nobara but she seemed to be taking it rather well. He found out why when he started spending time with her dancing troupe. They were all weird in their own way, especially Rui. Suffice it to say, between all of their friends and family there was never a dull moment in their lives.

Of course, there were often times when he was away from her. Not because of work or anything like that but because of his time traveling. It was simply something he could not control no matter how hard he tried. It was his separation from her that made him value the present more than he ever had before.

* * *

 _November 22nd, 2012 { Rei- 34 ; Nobara- 23 }_

Rei waited for Nobara to change another brilliant performance. No matter how many times he saw the troupe perform Swan Lake he was always amazed, especially by Nobara. She seemed to be getting better every day and he was sure she had a bright future on stage. It was only a matter of time until someone found her and gave her a chance to perform on a bigger stage.

They were walking back towards their apartment hand in hand when Nobara stopped abruptly. She let go of his hand and stood in front of him.

''Two years ago, on this day, you and I were reunited. Or met for the first time. Either way, it was a very important moment in my life.'' She bit her lip and looked at her feet, as if embarrassed of what she was saying. Then she took a deep breath and looked up at him, her eyes full of determination. ''I know you have been thinking a lot about us, even though you haven't said a word I can tell. I know you are worried about your time traveling but you don't have to be. I won't pretend that I don't feel sad and lonely when you're gone because I do but it was something I chose.'' Nobara smiled and cupped his cheek. '' I chose you, despite everything, and I will always be by your side. I am ready to take the next step. Rei, will you marry me?''

Rei teared up. He almost cried actually. He doubted there was a person in the world who loved someone more than Nobara loved him and he loved Nobara. It was incredible how much meeting one person could change your life.

''Yes. Yes, I will.'' He mumbled and Nobara's smile brightened even more. She cupped his other cheek, Rei put his hands on her waist and they kissed.

* * *

 _February 28th, 2013 { Rei- 34 }_

This was not happening.

All the preparations had been done. They had saved the date a long time ago. He had been waiting for this day for so long. There was no way he was going to miss it. And yet, there was nothing he could do.

''Take deep breaths, Rei. Fight it. You're going to do it, I'm sure.'' Mikan patted his shoulder.

How he wished that were the case. He had been trying to control it for such a long time but had never succeeded. There was no way he could do it now.

 _Why did it have to happen on this exact day?_ Rei asked himself as he disappeared.

* * *

 _February 28th, 2013 { Rei- 39; Nobara- 23 }_

Finding clothes in the city was way harder than in the outskirts and the countryside, Rei had found out through the years. This time it was especially hard to get them, he had actually thought he was going to freeze to death. Thankfully, he had managed to get everything he needed after knocking out a man and rummaging through his bag.

''Excuse me, what's the date?'' He asked a person passing by. It was good to know such things because you never knew how long you were going to stay somewhere.

''February 28th, 2013.''

It took him a moment. February 28th, 2013. That was the date of his and Nobara's wedding. Now he knew what he had to do. He checked the time on the big clock in the park. He still had time. However, he had to run or he would be late.

* * *

''He is gone. What are we going to do?'' Mikan questioned.

''I don't know.'' Nobara was starting to panic. She was already in her wedding dress and was passing around the room. If she stopped in one place for more than a second she was afraid she was going to go crazy. There were 15 minutes until the ceremony, Rei was gone and there was nothing they could do about it. It was a complete disaster.

Suddenly the door opened and they found themselves face to face with Rei. But that was not the Rei from the present. He was older. Still, Nobara couldn't help but run towards him and hug him. ''You're here.''

''But, of course. I couldn't miss my own wedding. If the present me can't make it, someone else will.''

He was dragged out of the room by Rui so he could get dressed and 15 minutes later he was waiting for Nobara by the altar.

Nobara took a deep breath. She has been waiting for this day her entire life. There was nothing to be nervous about. She walked toward Rei and when she was standing in front of him, he took her hands in his.

"I, Rei Yukihira, take you, Nobara, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.''

Nobara was practically shining, she had never been so happy in her life. No matter how much time had passed, she would always remember everything about this day. ''I, Nobara Ibaragi, take you, Rei, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.''

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined, men must not divide. You may now kiss the bride.''

Rei cupped Nobara's face and pulled her in for a kiss. He was hers, and she was his. Now and for all the future.

* * *

 _October 11th, 1998 { Rei- 34 ; Nobara- 9 }_

Out of all the days he could disappear on it just had to be his wedding. It was as if fate was playing a huge trick on him. Here, have all this happiness that you've always wanted but you'll have to leave your bride alone on your wedding day.

He was currently in a small forest he had never seen before. Rei was already wondering from where he would get clothes when he noticed a bag on the ground under a tree. Upon closer inspection he found out in contained a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a blue sweater. It was then that he heard a melody he recognized from The Nutcracker and everything made sense. That was Nobara's music box. She had shown it to him and they had often listened to the tune when they were relaxing on the couch, his head in Nobara's lap. All of this meant that when he got out of the woods he would find himself in a meadow and Nobara would be there. Today was the day he would meet her as a child for the first time.

He got dressed as quickly as he could and walked out of the forest. There, not too far away from the woods, was Nobara, laying on a red blanket and reading a book. Upon hearing his footsteps she turned around and smiled at him.

''Hello, Rei.''

''Hello, Nobara.'' He managed to say. He was happy that he had finally traveled to the meadow and met Nobara from the past, finally he was going to experience everything Nobara had hinted at through the years and so much more. But that didn't change the fact that Nobara from the present, his Nobara, was left all alone on their wedding day.

''What's wrong?'' She had always been perceptive so there was no way she wouldn't notice there was something wrong.

Rei could not tell her much. Explaining the situation would require sharing much information that he would rather keep. And besides, she was still a child. He did wonder if it wouldn't be easier to just tell her, that way present Nobara would be ready for what was happening. But Nobara had never mentioned something like that so he obviously hadn't told her. And no matter how much he wished to, he knew he wouldn't.

He walked towards the blanked and sat down next to Nobara. ''This is my first time visiting you here. You've told me so much and yet so little about our meetings and I couldn't wait for this day to come so I can start experiencing them as well. However, right now I can't be completely happy to be here because I had to leave you at a very important time.''

At first Nobara was speechless, then she moved closer to him and caressed his cheek. ''Don't worry so much. I'm sure the me from the present won't be too mad at you. I mean, I wouldn't and because we are the same person we have to think the same way, right?''

''It's not about you being mad at me.''

''Then why are you so worried?''

''You'll find out eventually.''

''No fair. You always say that.''

''But it's the truth. You just have to wait.''

''I'm curious though.''

''You know there are some things that I cannot tell you.''

* * *

 _February 28th, 2013 { Rei- 39 and 34 ; Nobara- 23 }_

Sometime during reception Rei took Nobara's hand and pulled her back inside. She was wondering what it was all about until she saw Rei from her own time, clad in nothing but boxers, pulling his pants up.

''Rei!'' He stopped all he had been doing at the sound of her voice. They ran towards each other, Rei almost falling in the process due to the pants that were still around him ankles, and met each other halfway. Nobara's smile was brighter than the sun as she raised on her toes and kissed him.

They didn't realize they had been kissing for quite some time until the other Rei's voice interrupted them. ''It seems that I am clearly not needed her.'' He chuckled. Nobara looked at him only to see that he was taking off his clothes. She blinked at him in confusion. ''There is no place for two of me.'' He explained. ''I did what I had to do, now is his turn. It's his day anyway.''

''But what are you going to do?''

''Don't worry about me. I'll manage. Just enjoy the rest of the evening.''

* * *

 _September 5th, 2007 { Rei- 39 ; Nobara- 18 }_

Rei had just finished putting on his clothes and went out in the meadow to find Nobara when she ran straight into his arms. He was shocked at first but then he wrapped him arms around her and rubbed her back. She seemed rather distressed.

''What's wrong?''

''The guys invited me to join their dancing troupe.''

Oh, so that's what it was. That day had finally come. ''But that is wonderful. You've always wanted to be a prima ballerina, right?''

''Yes, but it's in Tokyo. That would mean leaving the orphanage and I won't be able to see you. I don't want that.'' She clutched his shirt.

Rei caressed her hair. ''It was meant to happen someday. You couldn't have stayed here all your life. You should go with them.''

''But-''

''There is also something I need to tell you. Me from the present lives in Tokyo and sooner or later you'll run into each other.''

Nobara looked up at him in disbelief. ''Really? When?''

''I cannot tell you that.''

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. ''You are always like that.''

''Am I wrong though? You are going to meet me anyway so you don't need to know the exact date and year.''

* * *

 _October 15th, 2013 { Rei- 35 ; Nobara- 24 }_

After the wedding Rei and Nobara moved into a house in the outskirts of Tokyo but apart from that their life didn't change that much. They were already practically married even before that so there was nothing much to change.

But their life wasn't happy all the time. The time traveling took its toll on both of them. Sometimes he would be missing for more than a week and missed important days such as Christmas and even Nobara's birthday. He knew she was never truly alone, she had friends and family but he still felt guilty. One day everything became too much for Rei and he ended up shouting at his wife. It goes without saying that he immediately regretted it.

He ran out of the apartment, despite the rain that was pouring down. Rei ran until he had put enough distance between himself and the apartment. He walked around town and until his fingers went numb and he started shivering. Even then he did not want to go back but knew he should. He was not ready to give up his life as selfish as it sounded.

When he walked through the door, Nobara immediately ran towards him with a towel. ''Where have you been all this time in the rain?'' She questioned as she started drying his hair.

Rei noticed that her hair was also a bit damp as if she had also been outside. He supposed that he must have been, going to look for him in a downpour was something she would do. His feet could not support him anymore, he lost his balance and fell to his knees.

''Rei?''

He felt tears running down his cheeks and soon enough he was bawling his eyes out. Nobara kneeled in front of him and cupped his cheeks. ''Shhh. It's okay.''

He did not care look into her eyes. ''I'm sorry for shouting at you.''

''I know.''

''Please, forgive me.''

''I already have.''

She was suffering as much as he was. She would never utter a word of complaint but he knew it was like that. Being left behind probably sucked even more than leaving. And yet she continued to stay by his side, just as she had promised.

''I will never understand why you still want to be with me, why you continue to endure so much when you could have everything you wanted with someone else.''

''But I already have everything I want. I don't need anything else. I love you.''

''And I love you too. More than anything.''

* * *

 _January 12th, 2014 { Rei- 35 ; Nobara- 24 }_

Nobara stared at the sign on the pregnancy test in her hand. That was the third one she had taken but she still could not believe it. It was too good to be true.

''So how is it?'' Mikan asked as she walked into the bathroom. Upon seeing the sign, she grinned and hugged Nobara. ''Now there is no doubt about it. My brother is going to be ecstatic when he finds out.''

''You think so?''

''Of course. He has always wanted a family of his own. He'd never admit it but I know. I'm so happy for both of you.''

It was then that they heard a loud 'bang' from the living room and then somebody groaned. ''He's back. Go tell him the good news, Nobara-chan.'' Mikan grinned and pushed her towards the living room.

Rei was not there but Nobara found him in their bedroom. He was in the middle of putting on his pants when she knocked on the doorframe. He looked up at her. ''How long was I gone?''

''Just a day.''

His shoulders relaxed, he was obviously very glad. Nobara slowly walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his. ''There is something I need to tell you.''

Rei took her hands in his and smiled at her. ''What is it?''

His wife took a deep breath. ''I'm pregnant.''

Rei stared at her. ''Are… Are you sure?''

Nobara nodded her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around. ''I'm so happy, Nobara. I cannot wait until our child is born.''

''Neither can I.''

* * *

 _December 17th, 2015 { Rei- 36 and 37 ; Nobara- 26 }_

''Can you walk to daddy?'' Rei heard Nobara say.

He had appeared right outside their house. Through the window he could see Nobara holding the hand of a little girl who looked about one year old. On the other side of the room he saw himself, smiling and beckoning the child to come to him. The girl let go of her mother's hand and slowly but surely made her way towards Rei from the future without falling even once even though he was quite far from her. When she reached him, he picked her up and spun her around.

''You did it, Mikan!'' The other Rei cheered.

He found himself smiling. He did not travel that much to the future and even when he had, he had never seen such a beautiful scene. Now he was even more excited for his child's birth.

That was when he felt someone's eyes on him and turned around, only to find Nobara smiling at him. He smiled back at her as she disappeared.

* * *

 _September 26th, 2014 { Rei- 36 ; Nobara- 25 }_

He appeared in the middle of their living room where he was met by a very pregnant Nobara carrying a basket full of laundry.

''I'm back.''

''Welcome home.''

* * *

 **I'm finally done with this monster. This was written for the GA writing challenge on tumblr and it was never meant to be this long but it turned into the longest one-shot I have written in my entire life. I never thought I would write so much but here I am. Well, for a procrastinator like me this a real achievement and I am really proud of myself. The power of the OTP can do amazing things.**

 **Anyway, the fic was based on the book The Time Traveler's Wife which I recommend with all my heart and soul because it's one of my favourite books. As for the title, it's from the song Broken by Lifehouse, which was in the soundtrack of the movie adaptation of the book.**


End file.
